Electronic transactions involve exchanges of data among different, remotely located parties via one or more online services. Such entities may possess valuable databases that contain transactions and information relating to such products and services. But databases may be incomplete or inaccurate. For example, a database object may list “Gregory Jones” in a name field, but the individual to whom the object refers may also use another name such as “Greg Jones,” resulting in an incomplete object.
For example, a first entity may have a valuable database with entries generated from transactions related to products and services. A second entity may have a second database from a separate set of transactions or a second source, but the objects in the second database may be fragmented and therefore not useful. Fragmentation may include a data object within the second database not having a complete set of fields or not referring to variants such as alternative names and addresses. Accordingly, the second entity may wish to validate or augment its database with that of the first entity to increase the robustness of the data.
But sharing the second database with the first entity in order for the first entity to validate or augment the database may not be an option because the second database contains personally identifiable information and is viewed as a business asset. The first entity may not wish to share the first database with the second entity for the same reasons. Moreover, transmitting database entries over a network connection can also be problematic due to the databases including personally identifiable information that may be intercepted or received by unintended recipients.